ZOIDS: the Silver Moon
by Dc03
Summary: rated pg13 for slight sexuality and mild laungage. chap 4 is up* please review if you read. jason and his konig wolf make thier way to the top, and end up joining Raven. his girlfriend gers murdered and he HATES VAN FLYHIEGHT. YAY! ^.^
1. saving private cambell

I don't own zoids. Cause if I did, I would be rich and stuffs. I have a few characters that I need names and bios for so if you want to have your character in my story, just email me the bio at monster_man52@yahoo.com  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
A Whale king slowly lowered to the ground. The landing gear folded out and the Whale king dropped to the ground, and made a small bounce, then made a loud hiss. The jaw opened and troops poured out. They were soon followed by molgas, and other imperial zoids. Fire started to erupt around the area of the landing site and the troops fired back. A colorful beam shot into the area and the Whale kings steal began to pulse where the beam hit.  
  
The metal waved outward then exploded. It engulfed itself and white light, followed by fire. Another beam shot into a large opening leading into the hangar, and white light and fire poured out. Death screams echoed threw out the halls.  
  
"What the heck was that?" the general yelled. "The republicans just hit our main power generator" a young woman responded, and then the lights cut out. He looked down to a small control panel and tapped on it. The lights flickered on "that should do until we can get Jason Hunter over to this dump."  
  
"Sir!" a man at a large radar screen yelled " We have something big on radar. It looks like a Gojulas, make that a Gig." he was cut short by a large explosion and the lights cut out again. Another explosion echoed through the halls and the man yelled again "It's a Giga Gojulas, that's for sure." "Sir," a tall woman in uniform interrupted "your hammer head and escorts are ready for departure." "Very good," the General said, and walked off. The Gojulas shot its republic super cannon strait at a Red Horn, and the Zoid was blasted clear off its feet. The Gojulas didn't even flinch from the massive recoil. It shot again and put a hole in the wall, and marched through, its red eyes glowing.  
  
A unit of Lightning Saix emerged from a large garage-like door and began to circle the Gojulas. The Gojulas swung its tail and sent a Saix flying into the air. It landed with a loud bang. The others began to fire, dodging the fire from enemy Command Wolves and Gun Snipers.  
  
Raven Raptors destroyed the small opposition with ease and focused their fire onto the Giga. High in the air, the Hammer Head and the seven Black Reddelers escorting it rose beyond the clouds and out of range. "Black one, to black five, black one to black five, do you copy, we have a republic bogy on left wing,"  
  
"I copy black one, do not engage, repeat, do not engage." The Reddelers formed a circle around the Hammer Head and began to gain altitude. The enemy Zoid approached from the left and was followed by a few more. "Black one, copy, black one, enemy is a republican salamander, repeat, bogy is a republic Salamander, over" "I copy black five, we have a salamander, along with seven RZ- zero twenty nine, I repeat, seven storm sworders. They are approaching at a rapid 90- km/h, and are approximately 50 km away. Over" "Engage enemy, black three and four, black five and two, stay on guard" the three Reddelers barrel-rolled out of formation and engaged the enemy. The storm sworders broke formation and doubled back and began to fire on the reddelers.  
  
Black five barrel rolled out of the line of fire and let out a loud, country sounding "Yee-Haw!" he flipped the cover from the joystick and hit a red button. The blade on the zoids tail flipped out and the pilot did an inverted burst of speed strait towards the storm sworders and cut its wing strait from the sworder's body. "Take that you dirty republicans," the pilot said in a country accent. Black four released automatic fire onto another storm sworder from the custom zoids belly. It let out another stream off bullets and sent the storm sworders hurdling towards the ground in a ball of fire. A sworder dived downward and its blades folded out. It hit Black four in the tail and sent it into a total tailspin.  
  
Back on the ground, the Giga Gojulas had taken over the base. The Saix unit had been destroyed and the final resistance was nothing but a few other soldiers, with no, or little ammo. The Giga sent one more round hurdling towards the base. It hit a generator and exploded. The area engulfed itself in a bright white and illuminated the dark canyon surrounding the base.  
  
Black five, still inverted, witnessed the large explosion and it nearly blinded him, as the light penetrated the night sky. He focused on his target and took advantage of the blinding flash to cut another sworder in half. It exploded in mid air and he followed through with another slash to the next storm sworder.  
  
While the others were fighting off the storm sworders, the pilots that were to protect the general's vessel, was busy with the salamander. Nearly three times the reddelers size, it easily took them out, with its turret like guns. The next on its list was the hammerhead. Black two, the only survivor from the Salamanders furious wrath, saw this from the corner of her eye and engaged. She swooped in and barrel rolled to the zoids back and folded out the blade. She hit the boosters and rushed ahead, strait for the salamander's head.  
  
The Zoid jerked its head to the side and the reddeler collided into the wing. The salamander let out a loud metallic scream and the wing blew of with a loud explosion, and tumbled to the ground. It was followed by the smaller, and crumpled up reddeler sputtered smoke and the wings folded in and the zoid tumbled for the sandy surface of Zi. The storm sworder fired its gun and hit the tail end of Black three. It shot a heat seeker at the sworder and it fell down in another ball of flames, and caught the last storm sworder on the back. It fell in the ball of flames along with the damaged reddeler and crashed into the ground, and formed a crater. Black two raced towards the ground while the unconscious pilot nearly flew out of her seat.  
  
She slowly gained consciousness and opened her eyes. She gained composure and realized what was going on. She grabbed the stick as her buzzer went off and the altimeter almost spun out of control. The wings folded open and caught wind below them as the Zoid went from a drop, to a fast glide. It hit the ground and slid across. The leg armor ripped of, and soon did the legs. It slipped into the sand and the head armor ripped clear off the head frame. The canopy shattered and glass cut up Black sevens face. She couldn't tell, but she had been screaming the whole way down, and she could tell by her now sore throat. The fight finally came to an end as the last reddeler chugged off, bellowing smoke.  
  
The storm sworders had put up a good fight, likewise with the reddelers. All that mattered to Black one, was his job was complete; the general had gotten away safely. But he couldn't say the same for his unit, they had all died. Black Seven was still alive, but he didn't know it. Here Zoid had glided about one hundred km/h away from where the other zoids had crashed. She took off her helmet and brushed the jet-black hair from in front her faced and got up. She took of her gloves with her trembling hands. She took a deep breath to ease the shaking, but the tremors didn't stop.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her arm and took off the jacket and pulled a small shard of glass out of her arm, and then bandaged up the bloody wound with a medical kit in the cockpit. She looked around at the sandy wasteland, and back to her wrecked Zoid. On the side it read "LT Jamie Cambell" it had 20 lightning symbols under it, which meant she had token the lives of 20 republican soldiers in that Zoid.  
  
She remembered painting them on before she left, and the last on had a run on it, as if it hadn't dried. She looked around and crossed her arms and a tear formed in her eye. She looked back up and wiped a tear from her cheek. She heard something in the air. She looked up and saw a small figure in the air. "Chris!" she yelled and waved her arms, but as it grew closer, it didn't take on the o-so-familiar reddeler shape that it should. She squinted her eyes, and shaded the sun from her eyes with her hand. She grabbed a binocular from her backpack and looked up. She saw the figure of a Raynos. "Oh crap!" she said to herself as the scream of the engines grew louder.  
  
Jason sat near the large purple diamond that had engulfed his command wolf. He had a nice fire going and a few fish over the flames. He looked at the diamond, and then to the fire. The diamond pulsed with energy and radiated with heat. Jason sat back and yawned, took a bite of fish, and lay down by the fire.  
  
Jamie pulled a gun from the holster around her ankle and cocked it as the raynos' republican symbols became visible. It nearly hovered above her and turned to face her, and she heard the almost silent 'click' of the guns loading themselves. The barrel of the chain gun began to spin and she tensed, but no bullets spilled out. The raynos turned around. Just as it turned, she saw what had distracted it, a silver lightning saix. She quickly pulled a grenade from her belt pulled the pin and threw it at the Zoid. The grenade lodged in between two plates of armor, and exploded. Jamie dove to the side, but still got a nice rain of shrapnel from the blast.  
  
Jason jumped from the explosion he heard off in the distance. He climbed a dune looked out towards the rising sun, and he saw the downed reddeler. The Raynos tilted to the side and hit the ground. Jason saw the fire rise over a dune.  
  
The lightning saix in the distance let out a loud cat like roar, and started down the desert. Jamie squinted to see it, but all he could catch was the dust that marked its trail. He looked down at the wreckage with his binoculars and scanned the area. He saw a small bit of motion and examined it. He saw the figure get up walk over to the raynos and search the area.  
  
Jamie punched the cockpit and the canopy shattered. She pulled out the pilot and shot him on the spot. The pilot's body fell in the sand limp. She sat down by the wreckage and put on her sunglasses. Jason hiked down the dunes and reached the wreckage. He looked at her from behind the raynos. He looked down at the dead body and swallowed a lump in his throat and walked up to her. "Hi," She got up and took of her sunglasses. "I'm Jason Hunter, sup?" She smiled and brushed the hair out of her face  
  
"I'm Jamie Cambell," she looked down and blushed `he's kind of cute` she thought to herself  
  
"You look tired," Jason said, stuttering " m, m, my Zoid is over there," he pointed to the west. "You want to stay with me? I got a fire goin',"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling " lets go," The two hiked over the dunes, and reached the campsite.  
  
"What the heck is that?" she said pointing to the large purple diamond. "That's my Zoid, or. it used to be,"  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked, sipping a bowl of soup  
  
"I don't know," he answered "My organoid, Mirage is in there with it,"  
  
"Well what kinda zoid is it?"  
  
"My god father's silver Imperial command wolf," he said, finishing the bowl off, and cleaning it out. "Well what are you doing out here?" he asked  
  
"I'm in the Imperial Army, first class black reddeler pilot, I'm call number Black Two," she slurped a noodle and wiped her mouth "mmm, this is good, where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"I just picked up cooking, I mean, its all I can do when I'm traveling around,"  
  
She nodded and fixed another bowl of soup.  
  
"Right now I'm headed for hailie city imperial academy, you heard of it?"  
  
Her face went white and she stared at him "Don't you know?" she asked "The base was destroyed, totally annihilated, took over and captured,"  
  
He stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Is General Shubaltz alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I was protecting him, when I went down." 


	2. the wolf and shubaltz

A trail of black smoke trailed thru the sky. It bellowed from the hammerhead flying towards a small city.  
  
A tall man, in a tuxedo sat down next to the general. "Welcome Shubaltz," he said with a sinister smile. "Say hello to your pilot, L.T. Swingers, of the republican military ROTC,"  
  
Shubaltz face went blank, and he inched a small switchblade out of his pocket.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything, General," he held a silenced pistol to Shubaltz head, "wouldn't want anything to happen to you,"  
  
Jason woke up with Jamie lying next to him, her hand on his chest. He gently lifted her arm off of him and got up.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said softly, approaching the large swirling mass. "When you comin' outta' there?" he knew there would be no answer, but waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Its been boring with out ya' bud. I miss ya girl." He turned around and walked over to the fire, but stopped halfway, and turned around. He saw an odd shaped figure in the purplish diamond. It grew larger, and took a more obvious shape. "Mirage?" he said slowly, walking towards her.  
  
Shubaltz let out a loud yell. "I WILL NEVER BETRAY THE EMPIRE," he said in between deep breaths.  
  
"Fine," the man in the tux said. He grabbed a medical need and squeezed it slightly, dripping a bluish fluid from the tip. "I'll make you speak," he inched the needle up to Shubaltz neck. "Last chance, now who is this new recruit you have been watching,"  
  
"I'm not talking," Shubaltz said, smiling  
  
"That's fine with me," he said, jabbing the needle straight into the general's neck, piercing the artery in his neck. The man in the Tux squeezed the needle, and sent the fluid into his body. Shubaltz fell to the ground, and began to seizure. He foamed at the mouth and jerked violently. "Next time he'll talk,"  
  
Mirage stepped out of the bright light and let out a happy "growl,"  
  
"Mirage!" Jason yelled and hugged her. She returned the hug and wagged her long thin tail. He looked her over "Mirage, your darker, what happened," she just growled again and turned around.  
  
The large diamond erupted into flames and slowly disappeared, erupting into the clouds. A large, wolf like figure stood in the middle of the flames, glowing bright silver. It let out a wild howl and stepped towards Jason. Meanwhile Jamie lay asleep. She shivered and woke up, covering her bare chest with the sleeping bag. She looked up at the wolf and screamed. Jason ran to her side, not afraid of the massive zoid.  
  
"Jamie, baby, calm down, its my zoid," he ran his hand thru her hair.  
  
"What the hell is it?" she said, trembling.  
  
"Well honestly, I don't know," he said smiling.  
  
The zoid was preoccupied, fooling around with mirage. It was like a puppy. Batting with its paws at the Organoid. Mirage herself would dart between its legs, making it fall into the sand, shaking the earth beneath them.  
  
"He's SO cute!" she said laughing. She got up and put on her underwear, then her clothes. Jason put on a pair of jeans, already wearing boxers, and put an egg on a frying pan over the fire.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?" he asked, getting a spatula out of his pack.  
  
"Fried, sunny side up," she said brushing her hair,  
  
"Cool, me too," he said flipping an egg.  
  
"So where you headed now, since your zoid is back?"  
  
"I don't now, since the base is gone, maybe this nice man up in the mountains, doctor something or another, well anyways, he's kind of an authority on zoids, maybe he can tell me what that thing is,"  
  
"Well, can I come with you?" she said smiling  
  
"Sure, I could use the company, but what will you take, I'm sure this wolf cant handle two of us?"  
  
"Oh, we have a problem."  
  
The wolf walked over to them and bent its head down. The canopy opened and Jason looked into it. Two seats.  
  
"Problem solved!" she said perkily. She looked at Jason with a big smile  
  
Shubaltz woke up in a cold cell. Cement lined the walls and it had bars lining the door.  
  
"Oh good, your awake," a deep, masculine voice said. The doors slid open and two large men rushed into the cell, picked up the general and dragged him to a bright white room.  
  
"Welcome Shubaltz, ready to tell us everything?"  
  
"NOPE," he forced out, paralyzed on his right side.  
  
The man picked up a needle and approached the general.  
  
Three men all dressed in black repelled from the ceiling. One shot the man in the tuxedo, one untied Shubaltz and the last one picked him up. All of them climbed up the rope, and rescued the general.  
  
Meanwhile, two enemy snipers kept their eyes on the top of a building. They scoped the area, and saw the four climb out of the access tubing. One kept his eyes on the general and took his shot. It hit the target dead on, killing Shubaltz instantly. They took out the other with ease. 


	3. Kaiser and Nova, the Geno Sisters

Disclaimer- I hate you, you, damn, dirty lawyers. I don't own zoids, unfortunately, but I do own a lot of models,^^. Well I bought them, and I painted them so they are mine. GET OVER IT! Pets my red blade liger. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Kaiser and Nova, The Geno sisters  
  
Jason pressed the controls forward. They were definitely tighter, and more smother than the old command wolfs controls. Jamie sat behind him, asleep, in the passenger seat. She had a panel of her own, this one with heat indicators, damage indicators and other charts.  
  
The wolf walked about the speed that the wolf could run, which cut their time in half. A few hours later they made it to the mountains. Jason looked around, admiring the beauty of the area. The windows began to fog up, and Jason couldn't see.  
  
"I'm sure a zoid like this has some sort of de-fogger," he said to himself  
  
He searched around the control panel and found a button that looked like heat waves. He pressed it and the ice instantly melted from around the canopy. ........................................................... ***********************************************************................. ..........................................  
  
A pair of Geno Saurers trenched through the sand one following the other. The one in the lead was black and red and the one following was white and red. The pilot in the black and red Geno Saurer spoke a female's voice.  
  
"So were supposed to find a Giga Gojulus around here, right Nova?"  
  
Another female voice answered  
  
"Yes we are suppose to find a Giga Gojulus around the Halie base and if it is still around we are suppose to destroy it."  
  
"This is gonna be fun, It was a while ago since we fought such a big zoid. and those things are so damn slow, I bet it didn't get fa.."  
  
The black and red Geno Saurer stopped and started stepping backwards, he started hissing. The white and red Geno Saurer did the same. Kaiser looked at her Geno Saurers zoom in screen. There was a Giga Gojulus approaching them.  
  
"You, ready Nova." Kaiser asked her sister while the black and red Geno Saurer ran towards the Geno Saurer.  
  
"I, SHURE AM" The white and red Geno Saurer turned on his boosters and hovered past the other Geno Saurer, with it's greater speed from the boosters.  
  
The Giga Gojulus was running in pursuit mode. Making the ground shake for every step the huge saurian zoid made. The Giga shifted its head to the white tyranno zoid approaching; the Giga went into battle mode ad waited for the white tyranno zoid. The pilot smiled.  
  
"A Geno Saurer. So, they want to get rid of me."  
  
The Giga started firing the large republican cannons on his back making loud bangs from the shots, the bullets raced towards the white Saurer. The Saurer hissed and dodged every one. The Giga did this again and again with no prevail. he and the Giga were getting angry and frustrated, that they could not hit the Geno Saurer.  
  
Mean while Kaiser had ran behind the Gojulas without being noticed. The black zoid hissed quietly, trying not to be noticed. The Saurer stopped and faced the Gojulas' back. Its tail, foot locks, and moth all opened preparing to fire the CPC.  
  
The white Geno Saurer had distracted the Giga for the right amount of time. The Giga stopped firing his Super cannons and turned around to face the black Saurer behind him. It was too late the Geno Saurer had fired the CPC, its large bright beam, glowed the night sky; the beam hit the Gigas side and it went up its side and to It's neck, but the armor was too thick.  
  
Kaiser made a video screen to Nova.  
  
"Nova, I'm going to need help."  
  
"O.k."  
  
The white Geno Saurer opened up its mouth then it's tail and foot locks. It charged then fired its beam where Kaiser had hit the Gojulas on the other side. After a few seconds later the Giga's Head fell off and the Saurers turned of their CPCs. Kaiser looked at its head and smiled  
  
"That wasn't too hard! Hey I'll take care of the pilot and you take care of the Gigas CPC, to ensure that thing never moves again."  
  
The black Saurer walked over to the Gigas head while the white Saurer walked over to its body. Kaiser picked up her shotgun and two red and gold bullets from behind her chair. She loaded the gun and opened the cockpit, the Geno Saurer knelt down, and Kaiser climbed out and started walking over to the cockpit door.  
  
The white Saurer had made It to the body, it stepped on it's side and put' it's jaws on it and started pulling the metal off slowly cause of it's thickness.  
  
Kaiser managed opening the zoids cockpit door and the pilot was inside half dead. Kaiser shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She put the barrel of the gun to his head and fired. The loud noise from the shotgun could be heard from the white Saurer.  
  
The White Saurer finally managed to get through the zoids armor, and there it was the Gigas core. The White Saurer used its grappling claw and grabbed its core and ripped it out, it looked at it then crushed it in its claws, the Saurer looked at the Giga and saw it, turning gray, and it was dead.  
  
Kaiser had jumped of the Giga's head before this, and climbed back in her Saurer. She made a Video message with her sister's zoid.  
  
"K, now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Why don't we go to Halie and see if there's any survivors."  
  
"Sounds good, lets go."  
  
The Saurers started walking for Hailie base, when they got there, everything was destroyed from the Gojulas, There were no survivors, no Nothing, everything was gone. The base was still burning a bit, but there were only three Command Wolfs there. The Saurers could not bee seen, so they fired there back mounted cannons a the cockpits killing the pilots and rendering the zoids useless before they could retaliate.  
  
The Saurers walked to the base, they trenched through the rubble and then stopped the black Saurer twisted his head and turned it a bit.  
  
"What is it boy?"  
  
The Saurer moaned in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Another one of those republican zoids?"  
  
The Saurer hissed.  
  
"Oh so it's a republican zoid, but it's imperial?  
  
The Saurer growled.  
  
"Ah I see, Nova let's go check it out, there might b people there."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The Saurers walked to the top of a dune and roared as loud as they could, hoping they might get a response from that zoid 


	4. damien redburn, the silver ace

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. Damn layers. I hate you!  
  
4th chapter. Please review!  
  
Damien Redburn, the silver ace.  
  
"Dr. D!" Jason yelled, pounding on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Dr. D yelled back, before opening the door. "Oh, Jason, come in, come in,"  
  
Jason and Jamie stepped into the small cabin  
  
"So Dr. D, how ya been?" Jason asked, sipping some tea.  
  
"All right I guess, uh who is this fine young lady?" said, taking a gulp.  
  
"Hello sir, my names Jamie," she said.  
  
"Jamie huh, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,"  
  
"Ah, that's so sweet," she said, elbowing Jason in the side  
  
"Yes it is I guess, could you pass the salt?" Jamie handed him the salt, and he unscrewed the lid, and poured it into the coffee. "Yum!"  
  
A small silver dot raced through the desert. It left a trail of light blue, and a rooster tail of sand behind it. The small, slick paws beat the ground, forcing the zoid along.  
  
The Geno sisters sat on a cliff watching it  
  
"Kaiser, you wanna go in?" Nova said, turning the zoid around to face her sister.  
  
"Sure, why not," Kaiser said, tilting the joystick forward. The Geno jumped from the cliff, and landed, the weight was absorbed by the massive shocks.  
  
Dr. D walked around the massive wolf zoid, inspecting it. He tapped the armor, " Hmmmm,"  
  
"Any idea what the hell it is?" Jason asked, staring over the doctor's shoulder.  
  
After a long silence the doctor scratched his head. "No idea!"  
  
Jason smacked him on the head, and walked back inside.  
  
Mirage poked the now conscious Dr. D and let out a friendly growl. "Well Jason, any idea where you friend Damien is?"  
  
"Nope, he left a few months back, haven't seen him since." Jason scratched mirages head, and mirage purred. "Well anyways, I'm gonna head off for bed, night!" Jason got up and walked into a back room, and Jamie followed. Mirage stared at D  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Mirage smiled and let out a soft growl and lay down at in the doorway of Jason's room.  
  
Dr. D looked at the clock, it read 3:24, and he could hear the squeak of the bed in the next room. He heard the occasional moan of Jamie, who hadn't shut up since midnight.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?!?"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The Geno Saurer cut off the silver zoid. The zoid stopped, and let out a high pitch roar.  
  
The Geno Saurer roared back, and opened its mouth. A barrel emerged from its throat. Locks on the back on its legs folded down.  
  
The silver zoid took advantage of this and jumped behind the Geno. Before the Geno could react, the silver zoid attacked, cutting the gun strait from its back. The Geno let out a scream, fixed the locks, and shot its claws at the zoid. The silver zoid dodged, easily faster than the Geno.  
  
The silver zoid seemed to shine in the night sky. He leaped into the air jumping on the Geno's back and sank his fangs into the back of the Geno's neck.  
  
The Geno let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. "Great!" Nova yelled, thrusting forwards. The Geno started to fire its gun at the silver zoid.  
  
The zoid was showered with a wave of semi-auto fire, but dodged every shot. It shot its own cannon, hitting the Saurer in the side.  
  
Kaiser got back up, amazingly, and managed to charge her CPC. The zoid fired, and caught its opponent off guard. The pilot inside the silver zoid saw the colorful beam from the corner of his eye, and hit the ion boosters. The zoid flew from the Geno Saurers back, which he had been gnawing on, and hit the ground. The beam chased him, scorching the paint from the tip of its long, thin tail.  
  
The zoid sped away, as Nova and Kaiser's zoid lay immobile, stranded in the desert.  
  
Jason sipped his coffee. Jamie sat next to him, stroking mirages head. Dr D read the Sunday paper  
  
"Hey Doc, why do you have a Sunday paper on Monday?" Jamie asked  
  
"You try living 30 miles away from a city and see how long it takes to get a paper," the doc said, obviously grouchy from loss of sleep.  
  
Just then, mirage jumped up and growled.  
  
"What's wrong girl?" Jamie asked, trying to calm her down. She ran outside, and growled again. The wolf started to act up as well, dropping its head, and opening the cockpit. Jason jumped in, and started to press controls. A large screen popped up, and showed a girl, with silver hair and purple eyes. She had a bloody forehead, and a black eye.  
  
"Hello?" Jason asked, staring into the screen  
  
"Thank the lord, we found someone." The girl said, smiling "I thought no one would pick up our distress beacon."  
  
"What's wrong? Where are you?" Jason said  
  
"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time tiger, we got the shit beat out of us, and we ain't getting outta here anytime soon," she said, trying to get her zoid up again. "Here are our coordinates," she tapped a few buttons and the coordinates appeared on Jason HUD.  
  
"Ok, your not far away, how many of you are there?"  
  
"Just me, my sis, and our zoids,"  
  
"Ok, were on our way."  
  
The three set off, Jason and Jamie in the Konig wolf, and Dr. D in his black and gray Gustav.  
  
They eventually reached a large wreckage. The two Geno breakers were on the ground, Kaisers on its side, and novas on its stomach. Kaiser was outside, sitting by her zoid as Jason approached.  
  
Jamie and Jason jumped out, and walked up to Kaiser  
  
"Howdy ma'am," Jason said, tilting his cowboy hat.  
  
"Hi," said Kaiser.  
  
"Ok, I see the two zoids, but only one, pilot," Jamie said, scanning the area with her blue eyes.  
  
"My sister is in hers still, the canopy door is jammed."  
  
Jamie walked over to the zoid on its stomach "unfortunately, the Geno's cockpit is in its chest, were gonna have to flip it, any idea if She's still conscious?"  
  
Kaiser shook her head no, and managed to walk her zoid to the trailer of the Gustav.  
  
Jason strapped a few ropes to one side of the Geno Saurer, and to the long exhaust looking dispensers on the back of his zoid. Mirage flew into the air, and merged with the wolf. The wolf slowly walked forward, flipping the Saurer on its side. Kaiser ran up to the canopy and hit the emergency release and the door hissed open. Nova fell out, unconscious, and beat. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, and she had electrical burns and a piece of bent metal lodged in he side.  
  
She fell to the ground, staining the sand with blood. Kaiser ran to her side and held her sister in her arms.  
  
"Nova! Wake up! Come on girl don't go on me now. Come on Wake up!" a tear ran down Kaiser's face as she shook her sister. Jamie put her hand on Kaiser's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we gotta' get her to a doctor," 


End file.
